ABSTRACT Support is requested for a Keystone Symposia conference entitled Vascular Biology and Human Diseases: From Molecular Pathways to Novel Therapeutics, organized by Drs. Elisabetta Dejana, Anne C. Eichmann and Gavin O. Thurston. The conference will be held in Santa Fe, New Mexico from February 25 ? March 1, 2018. Recent years have seen rapid progress in our knowledge of how the vascular system is formed during embryo development and in adults expressing in proliferative diseases such as cancer. It has become unequivocally evident that endothelial cells express highly specific and distinct functions in arteries, veins and lymphatics. Moreover, endothelial cells are able to further modify their functional properties in order to meet the specific needs of the different organs. This meeting will address the mechanisms that orchestrate organ-specific endothelial differentiation, making a connection between endothelial dysfunction and organ pathology. The major challenge will be to link our experimental knowledge to the understanding of human vascular diseases. The symposium will bring together teams of vascular biologists, neuroscientists, immunologists and clinicians from all over the world to share their recent discoveries and to direct future efforts to find novel and more precise therapies.